Discovery Channel
by TheNightshade43
Summary: Prowl, Bumblebee and Starstreaker tune in to the Nature Channel. They see lions doing things...then Jazz walks in with a certain song playing... Starstreaker belongs to my friend. There is NO slash in this.


TFA Discovery Channel

Rated pg for innuendo...and mentions of adult things.

Summary: Prowl, Bumblebee and Starstreaker tune in to the Nature Channel. They see lions doing things...then Jazz walks in with a certain song playing...

It was a typical day in Detroit. Sunny. Peaceful. Boring. Bumblebee was sitting on the couch watching, no, flipping through the channels. Next to him sat another mech. He was roughly the height of Prowl, but looked nothing like him. He was a deep silver-grey with red streaks down his sides. His yellow optics rolled as he nudged Bumblebee with his four arms.

"Would ya just CHOOSE something already!" He groaned in annoyance. He was BORED. But he was still recovering from his injuries since being taken in by the Autobots. Ratchet forbade him from leaving the base. Especially without supervision. It didn't take long for the Medic to find similarities between Bumblebee and the new addition. They were even in the same age group.

"Don't rush me Starstreaker!" The mini-bot ordered in a huff. "I'm still looking!" The taller mech sighed. While T.V had its benefits the appliance was quickly losing interest. He wanted to be OUTSIDE. Watching Humans, patrolling, and pestering Prowl to spar with him.

'Training!' Starstreaker mentally corrected himself in horror. 'Training!' Too late. A nice little image of them both in a relaxing spa bath formed in his processor. He shuddered.

Right on cue, as if knowing EXACTLY what he was thinking, Prowl walked in gracefully. The two looked up at him and groaned in unison.

"Oh come on Prowl!" Bumblebee whined. "Our time isn't up yet." Prowl ignored them, taking the remote from the yellow speedster.

"I can hear your struggle to find an entertaining show to view." He stated calmly, sitting between them smugly. "I am merely choosing one for you."

Bumblebee's optics widened in horror.

"No!" He gasped dramatically. "Not the Nature Channel!" Starstreaker mimicked the mini-bot's expression.

"You wouldn't be that cruel to us...would you _Prowlie_?" He emphasised the last word innocently, knowing full well how badly Prowl detested that nickname.

Prowl darkly smirked despite stiffening from hearing the awful nickname.

"Let me think about it..." The ninja-bot pretended to think their pleas over. He let them wait for his reply, secretly relishing their anguish. "No." He added slowly, smirking sadistically as he switched the broadcasting to the Nature Channel. Bumblebee moaned in torture ass trees and grass filled the screen. The mechs beside Prowl slumped back in defeat, though Starstreaker in truth didn't overly mind documentaries. As long as it involved running and hunting it didn't bore him to termination.

The trio watched on as the screen moved on to watch a female lion walk around the savannah, a soothing male narrator voice filtered through the speakers. After a few minutes something unknown was mentioned.

"How can something be ON heat?" Bumblebee asked, completely puzzled. Prowl shrugged slightly. Even HE had no clue.

"...What is it doing?" Starstreaker asked quietly, noting the female lion act very strange as she rolled on the grass.

"I don't know..." Prowl answered, for once not annoyed by their questions. "I have never seen organics do this before." The three were soon silent, entranced by the female lion.

The Narrator droned on as the female lion, called a lioness, walked past a male lion and flicked her tail at his head. Soon after she lay down. The male sniffed her as she lay down. The female hopped up again. The male sniffed her as she went past and walked after her. The male walked to the crouching female. And then the male---

"What are they doing?" Bumblebee asked, his optics bugged out in shock. Prowl dropped the remote, completely speechless. He was WAY too still for Starstreaker's liking. The Narrator droned on for a few seconds until the silver Autobot's systems clicked in realisation.

"**DUUU—UUDE! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!"** He yelled, diving for Bumblebee to cover his optics before his innocence was lost forever. Prowl became collateral as all three mechs were propelled onto the floor; Prowl scrambling for the remote, Bumblebee struggling to break free, and Starstreaker crawling to cover their optics.

'_You and me baby _

_ain't nothin' but mammals,_

_So let's do what they do_

_On the Discovery channel,_

_(here we go now)'._

The three mechs froze in mid-struggle, sprawled along each other as they looked up at the entrance of the room. There stood Jazz of the Elite Guard, playing music from his speakers.

The white and black mech just looked at them oddly, then glanced up at the lion-loving on the screen above them. Prowl's systems heated up dramatically, feeling guilty for doing...whatever they were doing.

Why were they on the floor again?

"I didn' know you guys were into that sorta thung..." He joked awkwardly.

"Wait-what?" Bumblebee demanded, the poor mech's processors trying desperately to comprehend what the heck was going on. The song, meanwhile, continued to play.

'_You and me baby_

_Ain't nothin' but mammals,_

_So let's do what they do_

_On the Discovery channel.'_

Starstreaker was the first to catch on despite being the second youngest Autobot in the room. He looked from the screen, to the rather odd positions of his comrades, and looked back up at Jazz again. He started to laugh. The whole thing was hysterical to him. He KNEW the song was dirty, even though he didn't know the meaning of all of the phrases. He KNEW the lions were breeding; he'd just never SEEN it before now. And combine that with being on top of his comrades...it made him laugh so hard that his fans were forced to activate in order to cool him down. Prowl growled, elbowing Starstreaker in the abdomen as he grabbed the remote and turned off the screen. He stood up quickly, and held onto the remote as he tried to pass Jazz.

"What's so funny!?" Bumblebee ordered angrily, frustrated that he was so clueless. Jazz switched off his speakers as he smirked at Prowl in amusement. Starstreaker finally recovered, his vents aching horribly as he smile broadly.

"That reminded me of a program we saw—" Jazz mused.

"Don't say it." Prowl interrupted before the Elite Guard made things worse.

Bumblebee's mind finally understood something. He overheard Ratchet say something about the adult program the two ninja-bots stumbled upon. It was basically a channel designed to show humans breeding. Now what was that word?

"Was that...animal porn?" Bumblebee asked, naively glad that he figured SOMETHING out. Jazz and Prowl looked at him with startled expressions.

"KITTY PORN!" Starstreaker blurted as he howled into the floor, laughing so hard that optic fluid leaked down his face. A control launched itself at his head as Prowl stormed off in fury. Bumblebee pouted in frustration as he stood up. Jazz sighed as the control found its mark, deciding to have a talk with them before their superiors found out.

"OW!"


End file.
